


in the bone

by Easy_Owl



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Post-Game(s), Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Всё началось, когда Корво начал целовать метку на удачу





	in the bone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575140) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 



> Таймлайн - после событий первой части.
> 
> Есть мнение, что рейтинг несколько завышен. В тексте присутствует пара матюгов.

Корво подозревает, что всё началось тогда, когда он начал целовать метку на удачу. Суеверная глупость, он это прекрасно понимает, но... вот же ж. Думайте, что хотите, однако среди людей, чьи дела связаны с насилием, процветают предрассудки и суеверия.  
  
Он знал, что стражники надевают исподнее наизнанку, если облака обретают определенную форму, мол, знак плохих вестей появился на горизонте, и изменение привычного порядка вещей убережет их. Берроуз же ( _"Крысиный выблядок", -_ автоматически добавляет про себя Корво ) всегда носил при себе бронзовую монету, на которой Башня была начеканена не с одной стороны, а с обеих. Говорил, что она приносила ему удачу. У самого Корво тоже был целый ворох мелких ритуалов, один смешнее другого, призванных помочь ему с задачами различной сложности: от «не заколоть никого вилкой во время ужина на официальном приеме» до «отстрелить арбалетным болтом голову вон тому гаду на другом конце двора».  
  
Сейчас он отказался от них, от всех тех ритуалов. Совершенно очевидно, что ни один из них не работал.  
  
Однако от старых привычек сложно избавиться, и у Корво прижились новые. Он старается не думать, что большинство из них так или иначе связаны с Чужим. Все-таки, обнаружить, что опасное божество действительно существует — это одно, а вот осознать, что тот пугающе осведомлен о каждом твоем шаге — совершенно другое.  
  
Впервые он поцеловал метку, когда пытался миновать особо сложный участок бульвара Клеверинг. Улицы внизу кишели городскими стражниками, Стена Света настойчиво гудела на границе восприятия, а от трескучих вспышек электричества зубы сами собой стискивались крепче. Для Корво оставалось загадкой, как это Пьеро ухитрился превратить его пистолет в компактный механизм, сеющий смерть, как и то, почему его арбалет теперь можно было зарядить сразу дюжиной дротиков с сонным зельем.  
  
Тогда у него осталось всего два дротика и куда больше, чем двое, стражников, с которыми предстояло справиться.  
  
Ближайшие здания стояли достаточно далеко; он не был полностью уверен, что сможет достичь их, даже прибегнув к своим способностям. Но, обдумав все имеющиеся у него варианты, он пришел к выводу, что особо выбирать ему не из чего. Поэтому, сделав глубокий вдох, он разбежался на мокрой черепице и сиганул с края крыши в пустое пространство. Падая с высоты, он успел во всех красках представить, как его череп раскалывается от удара о мощенную булыжником мостовую…  
  
… и, зажмурившись, применил Перенос.  
  
Посадка получилась жесткой, - удар о шиферную плитку крыши, до которой он и не чаял дотянуться в прыжке, вышиб из его легких весь воздух. Рука все еще едва заметно светилась отблесками голубого сияния, а метка мерцала тонкой золотой линией по самому своему контуру. У Корво невольно вырвался задушенный полуистерический смешок. Под влиянием момента, импульсивно, он прижался губами к центру светящейся метки и прошептал _«спасибо»_ , шевеля дыханием тонкие волоски на тыльной стороне своей ладони.  
  
Руку щекотно покалывало, то же приятное ощущение было и в паху.  
  
В тот раз он списал всё на бушующий в крови адреналин.  
  
После того случая целовать метку входит у Корво в привычку. Каждый раз, когда он выживает в самых безнадежных ситуациях, каждый раз, когда его новообретенные способности дают ему шанс выбраться из неприятностей, а то и вовсе избежать их, каждый раз, когда его миссия заканчивается удачно, и узел, навязанный вокруг сердца, ослабевает еще немного, - они ведь уже почти у цели, почти добились своего, - он касается губами тыльной стороны ладони и благодарит существо, сделавшее все это возможным, и каждый раз его пронизывает неясным чувством, которое оставляет после себя дрожь, возбуждение и полное смятение.  
  
Несколько раз он видел Чужого у одного из его алтарей, а после предательства лоялистов — в своих снах, но тот ни разу и словом не обмолвился об этом. Ни разу. _«Он просто обязан знать»_ , - думает Корво. В конце концов, Чужому ведомо то, чего он знать не должен, к тому же, именно он дал Корво метку. И все, что происходит с ней, связано с ним напрямую.  
  
Но Чужой молчит, и после каждого прикосновения губами к метке Корво дергает тем самым чувством, которое начинает понемногу сводить его с ума, пробуждая тоску по чужим прикосновениям. Он ловит себя на том, что задумывается над тем, что будет, если вместо поцелуя он проведет по метке языком или прихватит зубами выжженный на коже рисунок. Они беспокоят его, подобные мысли, потому что даже после того, как он помог Эмили взойти на престол и утратил необходимость в этом ритуале, он... продолжает целовать метку.  
  
Это давно перестало быть суеверным жестом, что немало его беспокоит.  
  
Но он не может перестать.  
  
Он винит во всём алтарь.  
  
Тот, что был в подземелье, Корво приказал разрушить и сжечь, а сам бормотал себе под нос извинения, когда тащил доски и охапки пурпурной ткани в полыхающий костер, разведенный на голых камнях во внутреннем дворе замка. Масляные лампы взрывались, когда он бросал их в огонь, разбрызгивая вокруг мелкие брызги китового жира, пятнавшие его одежду, и осколки стекла, но Корво стоял там и смотрел, пока от Святилища его мучителя не остались лишь тлеющие угли, после чего он затоптал и их.  
  
Шрам от ожога на лице зудел фантомной болью. Метка на руке зудела совсем по иной причине.  
  
Последствий за разрушение Святилища так и не последовало, что Корво принимает за верный знак того, что его извинения были приняты.  
  
В тайной комнате Джессамины, сокрытой за камином, он возводит новый алтарь, куда меньше прежнего, да и не такой вычурный. Решив, что эта комната лучше прочих подходит для хранения такой вещи, как Святилище Чужого, Корво, не без помощи Пьеро, настраивает открывающий механизм так, что только он мог им пользоваться. Пусть Аббатство и действует с оглядкой на престол, оно все равно находится вне ведения монарха. Пережив предательство аж двух Верховных Смотрителей, Корво не спешит доверять ордену. Алтарь получается простым и крохотным и принадлежит только ему.  
  
Корво приходит в короткие, тихие ночные часы, когда Эмили уже давно спит в своей постели, а его одолевает бессонница. Это вовсе не поклонение. Он воспринимает это скорее, как компанию. Чужой появляется только, если Корво обращается к нему напрямую, но в маленькой комнате всегда четко ощущается его присутствие, словно он стоит прямо за плечом у Корво. Тот же находит это странным образом успокаивающим.  
  
Сегодня, сидя на стуле и разглядывая алтарь, Корво думает, а не добавить ли ткани другого цвета, не пурпурного. Например, синего? В Бездне много синевы, кроме того, ему самому нравится синий. Хороший цвет. Гораздо лучше пурпурного, который ассоциируется с королевской властью, от чего Корво чувствует себя некомфортно. Поглощенный мыслями, он бездумно обводит пальцами правой руки линии метки. Ощущение не такое интенсивное, как когда он касается ее губами, но приятная вибрация гнездится в его костях, и Корво ерзает на месте, расставляя ноги чуть шире.  
  
Когда он проводит по метке ногтями, у него перехватывает дыхание.  
  
Масляные лампы гаснут, как одна, и комната внезапно погружается в темноту.  
  
\- Прекрати, - велит Чужой.  
  
Корво смаргивает. Это что-то новенькое.  
  
\- Что прекратить?  
  
\- Это, - Чужой нетипично резким жестом указывает на руки Корво.  
  
Корво привык к его грациозной несдержанности в жестах, выпестованных из тех движений, что Чужой подглядел у людей и счел эстетически приятными, привык к его отточенной драматичности.   
  
Если бы Корво его не знал, то подумал бы, что Чужой сбит с толку.  
  
Он снова елозит на стуле и вытягивает перед собой одну ногу. Когда приходит Чужой, привычный мир становится чуточку странным, преображается от смешения с Бездной. Тело путается, не может понять: зависло ли оно в океане теней и пустоты или находится на твердой земле, - и Корво понимает, что лучший способ бороться с диссонансом — полностью его игнорировать.  
  
\- А что в этом такого? - спрашивает он.  
  
Чужой начинает склоняться вперед, но останавливает себя и снова выпрямляет спину. Корво пребывает в восторге от выражения дискомфорта на его гладком вечно молодом лице.   
  
\- Моя метка соединяет нас, тебя и меня, - в конце концов, Чужой снисходит до объяснений. - Она — портал для энергии. Когда ты пользуешься своими способностями, сила идет от меня.  
  
Интересно.  
  
\- Значит, когда я... - Корво поднимает руку и, едва касаясь, проводит губами по коже. Электричество тонко поет, дразня его нервы, и оседает у него в животе вспышками бело-голубого жара. Чужой закрывает глаза, а когда он открывает их снова, то в его чертах читается голод.  
  
\- Ты, - тихо говорит он, - затеял весьма опасную игру.  
  
Корво обдумывает его слова, а затем демонстративно проводит языком по метке, вспыхнувшей от прикосновения золотом. На вкус она, как соль, кожа и озон, будто он в добавок лизнул еще и консервную банку. Чужой шипит и сокращает расстояние между ними быстрее, чем Корво успевает сделать вдох.  
  
Чужой, - и Корво совсем не удивлен, - чудовищно силен. Длинными бледными пальцами он сжимает его запястье, но Корво знает, без тени всякого сомнения, что если бы он захотел высвободиться, то скорее сломал бы себе руку, чем преуспел бы. Теплое дыхание щекочет тыльную сторону его ладони, и он запрокидывает голову с изумленным стоном.  
  
\- Ты меня раздражаешь, - говорит Чужой, на каждом слове задевая губами метку, и это чувствуется невообразимо лучше, чем когда Корво делал это сам, словно ощущение непрестанно  усиливалось, замкнувшись в цикл обратной связи. В ушах у него шумит кровь.  
  
\- Никто не может быть настолько сознательно глуп, - продолжает Чужой. - Никто не оставляет метку открытой и не использует так, как ты...  
  
\- Я стремлюсь быть уникальным, - отвечает Корво и вздрагивает, заполошно вздохнув, когда Чужой рычит недовольно и кусает его. Он уже отказался от попыток понять, почему метка каким-то непостижимым образом связана с его членом, или с чего бы Чужому так необдуманно помечать человека знаком, который влияет и на него самого; он подозревает, что ответ сводится к «потому что магия», и Чужой не в силах держать ее под контролем.  
  
Как бы то ни было, Корво рад своей неосведомленности. Если бы он знал, как это работает, когда только начал целовать метку, то, наверняка, сгорел бы со стыда. Достигнутый же результат ему куда более приятен.  
  
Чужой прихватывает его зубами еще раз и широким движением лижет метку. У него теплый язык, более человеческий, чем Корво ожидал. И если секунду назад Чужой не знал о том, насколько возбужден был Корво, то сейчас, после того как втиснул свое бедро между его ног, наверняка чувствует в полной мере. Корво благодарно вскидывает бедра ему навстречу. И пусть этого мало, ему все равно очень и очень хорошо; Корво прижимается лбом к плечу Чужого и дышит рвано в теплую кожу его куртки. Его рука неудобно изогнута, но в этом мире не хватит золота, чтобы заставить его пошевелиться.  
  
\- Раздражаешь, - повторяет Чужой таким голосом, который кто-нибудь другой использовал бы для ласки. Он целует костяшки и обводит языком бледные шрамы на них. - Своевольный, упрямый, неуступчивый...  
  
\- Всё это означает одно и то же, - Корво выдыхает полузадушенный смешок. - Я-то думал, что я интересный, - его речь обрывается стоном, а вдоль позвоночника словно простреливает электричеством, когда Чужой накрывает раскрытыми губами метку и втягивает кожу в рот.  
  
\- Это, - говорит Чужой, - данность, - он прихватывает губами его пальцы, обводит кончиком языка линии на его ладони. В его черные глаза сложно смотреть. Все это слишком; слишком захватывает удовольствие и благоговейный трепет и желание, которое одновременно и пугает, и интригует. А взглянув на него слишком легко вспомнить, что он не человек.  
  
У Корво вновь перехватывает дыхание, и он опять утыкается лицом в плечо Чужого, вдыхая запах соленого моря и теплой влажной кожи. Свободной рукой Чужой медленно гладит то его бок, то спину, то путается пальцами в его волосах; прикосновения пробирают даже сквозь одежду, и Корво чувствует, как по его коже рассыпаются мурашки. Язык Чужого снова обводит метку, и он в ответ вскидывает бедра.  
  
\- Каждый раз, Корво, - почти мурчит Чужой. Корво требуется пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, о чем тот говорит. - Каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение, каждый шепот и безмолвная благодарность...  
  
_Блядь._ Корво стискивает зубы и дышит через нос, прилагая усилия, чтобы перестать остервенело тереться о бедро Чужого, однако не преуспевает. Его нервирует срывающийся голос Чужого. Он никогда не думал, что...  
  
Что ж. Он и прежде ошибался в своих суждениях, очевидно, что в этот раз он снова ошибся. Все легенды в один голос твердят о бесстрастности, холодности и отстраненности Чужого, но он явно в равной степени, что и Корво, наслаждается тем, что с ними обоими творит метка. В голове у Корво плывет белое марево, в основании позвоночника селится знакомое давление, а все тело вибрирует, стоит Чужому едва задеть метку губами. Он не может вспомнить последний раз, когда так сильно заводился; желание одновременно выжигает его и придает сил, и ему мало, ему нужно...  
  
\- Я чувствовал это, - хрипит Чужой, взбешенный, дикий и возбужденный. - Каждый раз чувствовал, Корво, каждый раз. Ты даже не представляешь, что ты творишь со мной, глупое, потрясающее, раздражающее создание... - Корво забывает как дышать, потому что ощутить силу желания Чужого это все равно, что попасть в электрический вихрь Стены Света.  
  
Когда Чужой внезапно отпускает его и отталкивает от себя, Корво откидывается на спинку стула, издав разочарованный стон, всем своим видом демонстрируя недовольство подобным предательством. В ногу врезается край стула ( _не думай слишком много об обстановке, это путь к безумию_ ), и он почти теряет равновесие, но от падения его останавливают руки, стальной хваткой вцепившиеся в отвороты его плаща.  
  
\- Дотронься до себя, - просит Чужой, и в его глазах вспыхивают огоньки. - _Ну же_ , Корво, - и тот подчиняется, распутывает завязки своих штанов, пока Чужой целует его, отчаянно, бесстыже и жадно. Как правило, Корво пользуется правой рукой, но в данной конкретной ситуации ему кажется, что уместнее ублажить себя левой. Несколько торопливых движений, - и Чужой стонет тихо и сладко, а его лицо искажается от потрясения и почти болезненного наслаждения.  
  
Корво дышит загнанно, двигает рукой быстрее; у него в позвоночнике искрит от удовольствия, он уже почти... почти...  
  
Чужой дрожит и, открыв рот в беззвучно крике, запрокидывает голову так, что на его шее проступают натянутые жилы.  
  
Мгновение спустя оргазм настигает и Корво. Метка на его руке жжется.  
  
***  
\- Знаешь, - замечает Корво, спустя несколько минут после того, как восстановил дыхание и привел одежду в порядок, - ты мог бы просто сказать.  
  
Чужой едва заметно поднимает брови. Он был... подозрительно бестелесным несколько мгновений, и Корво совсем не хочет задумываться над тем, какие формы тот принимал, прежде чем снова стать собой. Если сам Чужой и обеспокоен тем, что произошло, то никак этого не показывает.  
  
\- Мне казалось, что ты знаешь, что делаешь, - спокойно отвечает он.  
  
\- Тут ты ошибся, - губы Корво складываются в кривую ухмылку. - Я имею свойство придумывать на ходу.  
  
Чужой не отвечает. Тени отступают, и комната прямо на глазах обретает свои привычные очертания. Чужой тоже тает, словно туман под лучами солнца. Когда он, наконец, начинает говорить, его голос звучит издалека, подобно тому, как порой доносятся до слуха крики чаек в море.  
  
\- Я знаю, - говорит он и искренне улыбается, - и не имею ничего против.  
  
Он исчезает, оставив Корво наедине со скромным маленьким алтарем и усталой дрожью в конечностях. Определенно, самое время направиться в спальню; он подозревает, что сегодня он выспится впервые за долгое время. Но сперва...  
  
Корво разглядывает метку на тыльной стороне своей руки. Помедлив секунду, он мягко целует ее.  
  
На удачу.


End file.
